


Proving oneself, a series of brief intermissions.

by UlforceDiizoid



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Anal Sex, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Eventual Sex, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlforceDiizoid/pseuds/UlforceDiizoid
Summary: While sparring with Big Sis Hanabi, Boruto begins to take notice of her feminine traits. And with the Byakugan, Hanabi realizes his own obvious reaction. She decides to relieve of him of his problem later on, like any good aunt would.





	Proving oneself, a series of brief intermissions.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a teaser to get us started. Handjob only. Other tags will follow in future chapters.

Begun at 7:21 AM 12/30/18 Finished at 12:04 PM 12/30/18  
Boruto and related characters, items, names, and settings belong to and are copyright(c) the original mangaka and any additional publishing/licensing corporations. I am not making one cent from this work of fiction.

  
  
**Proving oneself, a series of brief intermissions**.

Chapter One - Establishing Boundaries.

 

Panting from where she had pinned him to the ground, Boruto tried one last time in vain to shake her off and put up some token resistance, and it was during that futile straining that something soft yet heavy brushed the back of his neck; and like any young boy raised in ninja society, his mind put two and two together at once with a flush.  
  
"Do you give up?" Big Sis Hanabi asked gently. She had bent so that her lips were level with his ear, and he shivered, trying not to embarrass himself in front of his grandpa, dad, and sister with the obvious issue between his legs.  
  
"I... ah, yeah." It was less a declaration of surrender so much as a whimper of equal parts humiliation, pleasure, and shame. He hardly had a chance to linger on those emotions before he was whirling through the air to land a comfortable distance away from the rest of his family, while she rose gracefully and made her way over toward the Hokage.  
  
"You did your best, then. Now go clean up, Boruto, you're all dirty."  
  
He hadn't yet realized that she had just done him the favor of putting him well away from their curious eyes, and that she was now taking their attention by chatting with his father and grandpa about the session.

* * *

  
Sitting up to his chin in the hot water a little later, Boruto still hadn't entirely settled down.  
   
Now that he was aware of his aunt's figure, which he realized was actually, carefully emphasized rather than downplayed by her kimono, he couldn't stop thinking about the way that she had moved. The knowledge from his Shadow Clones made it that much more difficult to ignore. He had enough angles to reflect on to see how her breasts were not tied down by anything. The glimpse of her legs when she swept his feet out from under him had teased quite a lot. Even the way that her hands had struck him in the belly and chest now felt hot and arousing.  
  
_I can't believe I'm thinking about Big Sis Hanabi like this! She'll kill me. Dad will kill me. Heck, everyone here will!_  
  
So caught up in his shame was he, because he also knew enough to know that he should not have been thinking about family in this sort of way, but instead his classmates, maybe one of the teachers, that he failed to hear the door to the onsen opening.  
  
But he certainly noticed when the woman he had been chasing around and around in his thoughts for the past hour sank into the water at his side. He might have spoiled the whole thing had he given the shout of surprise that rose to his lips, but before he could alert the whole household, Hanabi bent down sealed his mouth with a warm kiss.  
  
He flailed momentarily anyway. But then she had placed one hand to his cheek, steadying him, and the other at his hip, keeping him from sinking under the water, and he stopped. He must have turned as red as could be.  
  
"That's better, isn't it?" his aunt said after he had settled down.  
  
"W-w-why did you do that?" he stammered. "I thought... Aren't you supposed to..."  
  
"Ssh, it's alright, Boruto." The hand at his hip trailed into his lap, and her fingers brushed the matter he was so worked up over. "You're awfully cute when you're flustered, but we're lucky that no one else saw this little problem earlier."  
  
"Aah!" the moan escaped him at her teasing touch. "Big Sis... this isn't okay, is it?"  
Wide, uncertain blue eyes searched her gentle lilac for reassurance, and she smiled all the brighter before she bent to kiss his brow, and her fingers slowly encircled his aching cock. He moaned again and his hips thrust once all on their own.  
  
"Not so loud, Boruto. It's okay this time. But we can't tell. It's just our little secret." With her words whispered into his ear, she guided his head toward one of her pale, taut nipples, and urged him with her fingers in his hair to suck, to quiet his moans, as she stroked him. It was no time at all before her nephew's first orgasm spilled out, and she made sure to pump him until every last drop had soiled the water between them.  
  
"Good boy, Boruto. Just let it all come." She rose, the water dripping off of her body, along with a few droplets of his glistening cum. "I've got to get back to the kitchen for now, but I'll come see you again tonight. Wait for me by the pond."  
  
He nodded, even more uncertain of himself than before.  
  
**End.**

  
**That's it? Already? Alas, yes! Little more than a teaser to get started. I've had this general idea in my head since I watched the episode a few weeks ago, Hanabi is too sweet on Boruto, it's very cute. Of course that doesn't make her want to go after him in this way, but I saw an opportunity and decided to see where it leads, unfortunately a bit darker than imagined. Hope to have an update for this soon, but that's it for my usual end-of-the-year-fic. Thanks for reading! I'll see ya next time!~Ulforce.**


End file.
